Douwata Drabble Collection
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: 10 Douwata drabbles inspired by songs.


This collection was made after finding this challenge on :

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**_

Found on AirElemental101 's Douwata Drabble collection.

I felt it would be a good way to introduce myself into the xxxHOLiC-verse. I've been reading and watching for a long time now, but never had any real inspiration. This was great fun, and I'll likely do something similar in the near future.

(((((o)))))

_I'll Be Home for Christmas_ –Amy Grant

Dammit. Another snowstorm. How the hell was he supposed to get home like this? But there was no help for it. He'd just have to wait it out.

Oh, he missed his Kimihiro! He'd have a nice fire going, probably enjoying some mulled cider with Yuuko and Mokona and the girls. And there'd be presents...

He could still dream.

(((((o)))))

_Science Fiction Double Feature_ – Rocky Horror Picture Show, Original Broadway Cast

Dear God, how had he been talked into this? Ah, yes. Yuuko (that sly witch) had made this part of his payment. An all-night movie marathon of old sci-fi flicks, finished off with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Joy. And who was providing the snacks and alcohol? Why him, of course. It was just his luck, too. He HATED sci-fi. It reminded him too much of real life.

But he could always hold on to Doumeki...

(((((o)))))

_I Wanna Have Your Babies_ – Natasha Bedingfield

Yes, it had always been a fantasy of Watanuki's. To start a family with Doumeki... that would be bliss.

Of, course, he was male and couldn't bear children. He would have thought that obvious. Adoption was always an option. He'd thought about it many times. They'd look just like Doumeki, with Watanuki's eyes...

He'd talk to Yuuko about it.

(((((o)))))

_Just Around the Riverbend_ – Disney's Pocahontas

Doumeki never knew what was coming with Watanuki. It was like walking by a river. A log could have fallen across it, perhaps, or maybe there'd be sudden rapids.

Watanuki was like that. He never got quite the same reaction out of him. Like a river...

(((((o)))))

_Tha M'Eudail Is M'Aighear 's Mo Grahd (My Treasure, My Delight)_ – Christine Primrose

Doumeki treasured these moments, when he could just relax. No school to bug him, no spirits to save Watanuki from... bliss. He was content to lay and run his fingers through his love's hair. Watanuki would make small, pleased noises every now and then, and snuggle closer...

Yes, his delight was this peace.

(((((o)))))

_The Prophecy_ – Howard Shore, Lord of the Rings

Yuuko was witness to a prophecy, many years ago. It concerned two boys, one with eyes of sapphire, the other gold. It had predicted that after many years of rivalry, and then friendship, they would fight one final battle.

During that battle the gold-eyed boy would be slain. But before he drew his last breath, the sapphire-eyed boy would run to his side and cradle his head and finally tell him of his love. And the 

sapphire-eyed boy would kiss him. And the gold-eyed boy would smile, then leave to be with his ancestors.

(((((o)))))

_Belle_ – Disney's Beauty and the Beast

It was a simple life the boy lived. He knew this. He resented this. He worked hard to make life interesting. The one boy with the amber-coloured eyes never failed to do so. Always pushing his buttons or making him smile in the oddest ways. There wasn't much else to his day but that. He looked forward to passing the temple on his way to school every day, if only to see him.

He was a big-shot, sure, and quite full of himself... but he was the highlight of his day.

And he loved him for that.

(((((o)))))

_Hole In My Pocket_ – Sheryl Crow

Watanuki had never had time to mend his clothes. He was always cooking, or cleaning, or out on some insane, suicidal mission for Yuuko. So when Valentine's Day rolled around, he was stuck. Doumeki had given him a small paper heart, obviously hand-made at lunchtime, but now it was nowhere to be found. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he discovered a small hole just big enough for the valentine to slip out.

Dammit. He'd have to talk to Yuuko about lightening up the work load for awhile...

(((((o)))))

_Cemetery Drive_ – My Chemical Romance

_Awww, no. Not another errand! Why? WHYWHYWHYWHY?_ This train of thought was quickly derailed as Yuuko gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Since it's a graveyard, you'll be bringing Doumeki," She said. "Also... " another wicked grin, "If it gets too scary, you can always hold on to Doumeki for protection!"

(((((o)))))

_Biscuits In the Oven_ – Raffi

He set the timer to twenty minutes with a satisfied smile. Now, to watch and wait. He didn't even hear Doumeki until he had wrapped his arms around his middle and given him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
